The Livesy Walsh Chronicles
by ajfankeith
Summary: Sequel to 'Life with the Livesy-Walshes' and prequel to 'Jaron'. Same AU as those stories and the 'Saviours' trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Are you OK?" Jackson looked at Aaron with concern etched into his face.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Aaron pulled on a red silk dressing gown with a 'Japanese' style pattern; that his husband had bought for his birthday. He was not usually a 'dressing gown person' but Jackson insisted that he should wear one in case someone ever came to the door unexpectedly; after all, he could hardly receive callers in the buff! In any case, Aaron loved Jackson dearly and he wore the garment to please his ever-loving.

"You sounded a bit 'Hughie and Ralph' in the bathroom!" Jackson continued their conversation.

"Nothing came up this time," Aaron replied, "Probably too much drink and not enough food!"

"I'm glad we only need to give one housewarming party! I'm knackered after last night!"

"YOU didn't have to prepare all the food!" Aaron was unsympathetic, "Brett took care of all that!"

"I know! But I still had to play 'mien host'! Anyway, Brett got his caterers to do all the hard work!"

"It was good of him, though! I think his mum took a shine to that waiter!" Aaron laughed.

"At least it was Sylvia doing the 'giggly schoolgirl act' this time! That's usually my mum's prerogative!" Jackson grimaced.

"Yeah, that sounds like Hazel!" Aaron smiled, "Still, as long as everyone had a good time! I wonder if Brett and Mason are awake yet."

"Knowing Brett, he'll probably be in our kitchen already...cooking breakfast!"

"Cooked breakfast!" Aaron suddenly looked a bit green around the gills; and quickly disappeared into the bathroom again!

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had been correct in his assumption. When he walked into the large kitchen of his and Aaron's new house, he found Brett slaving over a hot stove, while Mason was setting the table in the breakfast nook.

"Don't bother to set a place for Aaron," Jackson instructed, "My other half is a little delicate this morning!"

"Aaron? Delicate?" Mason stifled a laugh, "I can think of a few phrases to describe him, but..."

Brett cut his husband short, "Is he OK?"

"Nothing that a good hangover cure wouldn't put right!" Jackson smiled at Brett, "I told him to go easy on that punch! What was in it?"

"Whatever it was," Mason chipped in, "Aaron was necking it like it was going out of fashion!"

Just then, a weary-looking Aaron appeared.

"Better?" Jackson still looked concerned.

"Yeah!" Aaron answered; then he looked at Brett, "Don't cook anything for me, mate!"

"Awww!" Mason had a mischievous grin on his face, "Got morning sickness, have we?" He looked in Aaron's direction.

"You're a sarky git!" Aaron directed his remark at Mason as he sat next to Jackson at the table.

"Could you imagine Aaron being pregnant?" Jackson chortled, "He'd be even more of a pain than he is now!"

"Oi, you!" Aaron playfully punched Jackson's arm, "Remind me again; why did I marry you?"

"'Cos, I'm irresistible!" Jackson fluttered his eyelashes in Aaron's direction.

"Yeah, right!" Aaron rolled his eyes skyward.

"I hope you're going to behave yourself on our visit to the Sultan's house next week!" Mason addressed Aaron.

"Who, me?" Aaron had a look of innocence on his face, "I know how to act in polite company!"

Jackson chuckled, "Yeah...when you're sober!"

"Here you go!" Brett placed two full-English breakfasts in front of Mason and Jackson.

Aaron caught a whiff of the freshly cooked food and jumped up, "Excuse me!" he gasped as he rapidly headed for the downstairs toilet!

"Aww...my poor baby!" Jackson sighed, although Aaron was now out of earshot.

"I hope he'll be OK by the time we go to London!" Brett said.

"Yeah, it's just a hangover!" Jackson replied, "He's looking forward to thanking the Sultan personally for paying his legal expenses. Have you seen the Sultan's London pad?"

"It's in a posh part, on the outskirts of the city, but we haven't been there before," Mason informed him, "Sounds like a big place...about twenty bedrooms!"

"Are you cooking for him, Brett?" Jackson asked.

"No, not this time," Brett smiled as he explained, "We're going purely as the Sultan's guests...he did say he would invite us when he was in London; and he's obviously true to his word!"

"Seems like a decent bloke!" Jackson observed.

"There ARE still some left in the world!" Brett giggled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you STILL messing about on that thing?" Aaron was watching Jackson typing away on his laptop computer as they sat in their living room. Brett and Mason had left for their home a couple of hours previously.

"I've got to keep up my Chatterbox account; my public expects it!" Jackson defended his actions; he knew that Aaron sometimes wanted his undivided attention!

"You post far too many Natters!" Aaron frowned, "You know it only attracts these stalkers and other head-cases!"

"ONE stalker!" Jackson corrected him, "Anyway, I've blocked him now!"

"What's his name again?"

"I don't know...nobody uses their real name, do they?"

"You do!"

"Yeah, well I'm famous! There's no point in posting Natters if people don't know who you are, is there?"

"So, you don't even know his real name?"

"He calls himself 'Nads69'."

"That's if it is a 'he'!" Aaron said.

"Oh trust me...it's a 'he' alright!" Jackson chuckled, "I'd find it strange if a woman knew some of the stuff that he does!"

"Filthy pervert! I've seen some of the stuff he's sent, remember? It's the fact that he keeps saying that he's your boyfriend that creeps me out!"

"Anyway, like I say, I've blocked him now. I did warn him I'd do it, but he took no notice!"

"Well, you're well rid of him!" Aaron scowled, "If I ever met him face to face...I'd give him a good slap!"

"That's my Aaron...always the diplomat!" Jackson chortled.

"I'm just saying..." Aaron gave up trying to wrench his husband away from the computer and went to the kitchen to fix a snack.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, the gang were visiting the Sultan's house in London, as arranged.

"This is the life!" Aaron was stretched out on a sun-lounger next to the Sultan's indoor swimming pool. He was clad only in tight swimming trunks and Jackson admired his husband's fit body as he enjoyed his rum and coke.

Aaron looked at Jackson, dressed in light grey jogging-pants and a matching top. "Aren't you going in for a dip?" he asked.

"I'm having my drink!" Jackson replied, as if by way of explanation, "Anyway, I thought you were going to have a swim...or is your Speedo-clad display just for my benefit?"

"Turning you on, am I?" A mischievous smirk played around Aaron's lips.

"Always!" Jackson replied, although it was difficult for Aaron to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not!

"He's a top bloke, that Sultan!" Aaron said.

"Yeah, he's very down to Earth, isn't he? Pity he had to fly back to his own country so quickly."

"He's a busy man!" Aaron defended the Sultan, "Nice of him to let us stay here though. His wife is nice too, I suppose she's used to him dashing off and leaving her behind! Who'd be a 'sultana', eh?"

"Don't start that again!" Jackson remembered Aaron's 'sultana' jokes! "We'll have to get back home ourselves tomorrow anyway!"

Just then, Jackson's mobile phone rang, "I thought I had switched this off!" he said, pulling the offending item from the pocket of his grey top, "Hello!"

Aaron looked on as Jackson spoke to the caller.

"Yeah, that makes sense!" Jackson said, "Call me back with all the details, OK?" Jackson finished the call.

"Who was that?" Aaron was all agog.

"My agent!" Jackson replied, "He knows I'm in London and he wants me to call in at the London TV studios to meet a producer. Seems they're planning a new series and he wants me to audition for the role of presenter!"

"That's great!" Aaron was always happy when Jackson was in demand, "When have you got to be there?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But we're due back home tomorrow!"

"I know, but I'll have to stay another day now," Jackson said.

"I've got to go back!" Aaron sounded disappointed that he and his husband would not be going back home together, "I had a call from Brian...the tax inspector is calling at the garage and I need to be there to go over the books!"

"Can't Brian handle it by himself?" Jackson suggested.

"No!" Aaron looked at Jackson, "Don't get me wrong, he's very capable and that, but I'll have to put in an appearance...otherwise it might look fishy if I do a disappearing act when the taxman cometh!"

Jackson looked as disappointed as Aaron that they would not be travelling home together, "Never mind, I expect I'll only be here for another day; we won't be parted for long! We don't usually spend much time apart."

Aaron was deep in thought, then he spoke, "I suppose we've reached a sort of a plateau, really."

"How do you mean?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"I mean...we're well-off, married, settled..."

"You're not getting bored with me, are ya?"

"No, never!" Aaron looked concerned that he was giving Jackson the wrong idea, "It's just that...I dunno really!"

"You think we're stuck in a bit of a rut?"

"No...I didn't say that, did I? Do YOU think that?"

"YOU were the one that started this 'reaching a plateau' business!" Jackson smiled, "I'm happy with things...never been happier!"

"Good; I'm glad you're not thinking of trading me in for a younger model!" Aaron chuckled.

"You've been in the motor trade too long! You're beginning to sound like a second-hand car salesman!"

"You are a div sometimes!" Aaron had an exasperated look on his face.

"That's more like it!" Jackson grinned, "That's the man I married!"

Aaron jumped up and crossed the narrow gap to Jackson's sun-lounger, "I'm glad you still recognise me!"

Jackson held out his arms to embrace Aaron and they kissed passionately. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Brett and Mason; both dressed in matching, full-length robes.

"Have you two had your dip? Or have you found something else to keep you occupied?" Mason was being cheeky.

"You'd better watch it, sunshine!" Aaron scowled at Mason, "Or you might end up in that pool a lot quicker than you thought!"

"Looking forward to tonight?" Brett cut in to try to prevent Aaron and Mason having a dig at each other.

"Yeah, should be good!" Jackson was also trying to change the subject, "Are you two going back home afterwards?"

"The Sultan's chauffeur is driving us home later in his Roller," Brett replied.

"All the way to Yorkshire?" Jackson looked amazed.

"Yup!"

"Have you got room for Aaron?" Jackson asked.

"I thought all four of us could go back together," Mason butted in.

Jackson explained about his last-minute change of plan. Brett and Mason understood and confirmed that Aaron was welcome to hitch a ride with them.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the foursome enjoyed a few hours in a 'celebrity hotspot' in the city. The nightclub was quite lively, although they did not see many famous faces; in fact, Brett and Jackson were probably the most well-known people in the place that night! The Sultan's chauffeur arrived at the appointed time to give Aaron, Brett and Mason a lift.

"The chauffeur wants to know if you want a lift to your hotel," Aaron said to Jackson.

"No, that's OK!" Jackson smiled at his husband, "No point in sitting in a lonely hotel room! I'll stay a bit longer and get a cab later on."

"OK, babe, if that's what you want, see you when you get back home," Aaron kissed his husband goodbye.

After the other three had left with the Sultan's driver, Jackson sipped his drink and relaxed for a while. He was just about to finish his drink and make tracks for his hotel when a familiar voice called loudly from behind him.

"Jacquesone!"

Jackson spun around to be confronted by Pierre Dupont, his photographer acquaintance!

"Oh, Jacquesone! It's so nice to see you!" Pierre trilled in his 'camp' tones. He grabbed Jackson and 'air-kissed' him on both cheeks.

Jackson saw that a young, good-looking lad was accompanying Pierre. The photographer noticed that Jackson was looking at the young man and introduced them, "This is Deano!" he said, "Deano...meet Jacquesone Livesy-Walsh!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Deano shook Jackson's outstretched hand. He was about Jackson's height, with short, tousled, highlighted brown hair, light stubble covering his chin; and mesmerising clear-grey eyes.

Pierre and Deano sat at Jackson's table, without being invited! Pierre continued, "I 'ave just finished a photo-shoot with Deano...he's, 'ow you say, a coming-up model!"

Jackson had to smile inwardly at Pierre's less than perfect English, but he bit his lip and kept a straight face. "What brings you to London?" he asked.

"I 'ave ze photo-shoot from 'ell, dahling!" Pierre gabbled in his usual fashion, "I 'ad to snap a group of silly, giggling girls in front of London Bridge! I'm glad I was meeting Deano as well...it made the trip worthwhile!"

Jackson wondered just how far Pierre had gone with Deano on his photo-shoot, knowing the photographer's proclivities, but he decided that discretion was the better part of valour and did not enquire further.

Before Pierre could go into any more detail, his mobile phone rang. He answered and looked at the other two, "I 'ave to go...my friend 'as arrived at the tube station! I'll see you soon Deano, dahling! Mmmwahhh!" he 'air-kissed' his companion. "Au revoir, Jacquesone! Mmmwahh!" Jackson looked on as Pierre disappeared from view like a visiting whirlwind!

"Can I buy you a drink, Jackson?" Deano smiled and stood up.

Jackson did not see the harm in sharing a drink with Deano, "OK, thanks!" he smiled back, "I just need to go and powder my nose first!"

"OK, mate, I'll get the drinks while you're gone!"

Jackson spent the next hour chatting to Deano. He could tell that the lad was a huge fan of his and he was flattered. As time went on, he began to feel intoxicated; although he felt that he was getting groggier than he should do; for the amount of alcohol that he had consumed.

After a while, Jackson could not withstand the atmosphere in the club any longer, "I need some air!" he stood up and the room started to spin!

"I'll come with you!" Deano accompanied Jackson and held on to him as he stumbled towards the exit.

The last thing Jackson remembered was being bundled into a taxi by Deano, before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron was worried; after he arrived home at 'The Maple Trees'; the house that he shared with his husband, he called Jackson but his mobile phone went to voicemail. This did not worry him unduly at first, but as the hours passed and there was still no word from his husband, he really started to feel that all was not well. It was so unlike Jackson not to call him, or even text. When he still had not received any word by the following morning, he decided to ring the hotel where he knew Jackson was meant to be staying.

His fears were heightened when he spoke to a member of staff at the hotel, "I'm sorry sir, but Mr Livesy-Walsh did not check in last night. I'm sorry I can't help you any further."

Aaron did not know what to do next. He wanted to call Brett and Mason, but he knew they would already be on their way to Birmingham as Brett was due to film in some studios in the city for a TV show; and they would not be able to help. He decided to ring Paddy, just for a bit of moral support.

"Hi Aaron, how you been?" Paddy's voice soothed Aaron's nerves a little.

"Jackson's disappeared!"

"What do you mean...disappeared?"

"What I say! He should have stayed at a hotel in London last night, but they haven't seen him!"

"Look, I don't want to sound alarmist, but have you checked with the police; or the hospitals?"

Aaron felt his blood run cold, "You don't think he's been in an accident, do you?"

"Don't panic!" Paddy realised that he had unwittingly scared his surrogate son, "I'm sure he will be OK. Do you know anyone in London that he might have stayed with?"

"Well, he's got one or two contacts in the TV industry...but I don't know how I'd find them!"

"That could be it!" Paddy tried to calm Aaron down, "Maybe he met one of his friends and spent the night at their place!"

"Yeah, but usually he would have called me to let me know! I keep trying his phone, but it goes to voicemail."

"Where was he supposed to go today?"

"The TV studios; he's got an audition for a new show."

"Have you tried there?"

"No!"

"Well then," Paddy was still trying to look on the bright side, "See if he turned up there. If not; and you still haven't heard from him; call the police and report him missing."

"I'll do that! Thanks, Dad!" Aaron was grateful for Paddy's advice.

"You know I'm always here for you, Aaron. Let me know what happens, yeah?"

"Yeah, 'course I will!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron could not get any more clues about Jackson's whereabouts from the London TV studios, as they had not seen his husband either! So, he contacted the police to report Jackson's disappearance, although the rather off-hand response he got from them did not fill him with much confidence. They seemed to count Jackson's case as just another statistic, as so many people went missing in the capital city; virtually every day! Even Jackson's 'celebrity status' seemed to cut very little ice.

Aaron was just about at his wits end when he looked out of the window and saw Paddy's car rolling up the driveway. He saw Paddy and Adam climb out and he ran out of the house to greet them.

"We thought you might need some help," Adam almost seemed to be trying to explain his presence.

"Any news?" Paddy looked anxious.

"I've told the police," Aaron looked close to tears, "But they're not a lot of help. They just said they'd ring me if they find him."

"Well, at least they're looking!" Adam tried to cheer up his best mate.

The three of them went inside the house and sat in the spacious living room.

"I'll make us a brew!" Adam jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

"Have you eaten?" Paddy looked at Aaron.

"I'm not hungry!" Aaron looked forlorn; and Paddy just wanted to scoop his 'son' into his arms and take his troubles away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson came round in a rather seedy, dimly-lit bedroom. He focussed on the flowery wallpaper, some of which was peeling at the corners. He realised that he was completely naked and, as he tried to move, he also realised that his hands were tethered to the iron bedposts. He looked at his wrists and saw that he was handcuffed to the bed! He also had manacles around his ankles, attached to chains which were secured to the bottom of the bed, causing him to lay spread-eagled. His head was in a spin! How had he arrived here? Where was he? Why had someone decided to hold him captive? So many questions and no answers!

As he cast his mind back, he realised the last memory he had was of someone bundling him into a taxi. He started to piece the events of the previous evening together. He had been in a nightclub with Aaron, Brett and Mason. They had left him on his own and he had then, by chance, met Pierre the photographer and another lad. He tried to recall his name, but he had forgotten! Then he remembered the lad buying him drinks and talking to him, he seemed very friendly, almost gushing. Something did not add up! Why had he become so drunk, so quickly? Also, he had never before been so drunk that he had passed out cold! A sickening realisation dawned...maybe he had been drugged!

The door opened and the lad from the previous evening walked in. He wore nothing but a tight pair of red boxer shorts.

"Ah! You're awake!" the lad smiled at him.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Jackson was baffled.

"My place!" the lad replied, as if the answer was obvious, "You came back with me last night. We're together at last; we belong together, sweetheart!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Boyfriends should be together; don't you agree?"

Jackson suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach! This lad was obviously demented! He used his wits and decided to try to humour him, "Why don't you untie me? We can talk properly then!"

"Oh no!" the lad moved closer and surprised Jackson by grabbing his crotch! "I've not had my fun with you, not yet!"

"Get off me!" Jackson could not help it; the shock of having his exposed private parts manhandled, unexpectedly, caused him to react.

"Now, now, don't be naughty!" the lad smirked.

The lad started manipulating Jackson's manhood, trying to bring on an erection. Suddenly, Jackson remembered the lad's name. He wondered if using his name would help.

"Deano?"

"Yeah, sugar! Your little Deano is going to make you feel good!" Deano purred.

Jackson was powerless to stop Deano's molestation. He mind drifted back to when he was helpless and paralyzed, except now he could feel the unwanted hands on his body. He was just as helpless, but the difference was that he now had sensation; and he almost wished that he hadn't!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is that Mitch?" Aaron was ringing just about the only person he could recall in London that might know where Jackson would be. He had managed to get the phone number from Mason's brother, Bryn.

"Yeah...who is this?" Mitch did not recognise the voice.

"It's Aaron...you remember...Jackson's husband. We went on a trip to Wales once, with Brett, Mason and Bryn."

"Oh, hi! Yeah, I remember. What can I do for you, Aaron?"

"Have you seen Jackson?" Aaron wondered if his question sounded daft.

"Not since we all went on that trip! Why, what's up?"

"He's gone missing! We were at a club last night, the 'Purple Pineapple', Jackson was supposed to be staying in a hotel overnight and then going to the studios today, but he didn't show, either at the hotel or the studios. I wondered if he might have stayed at yours, by any chance."

"No...sorry mate!" Mitch sounded sincere, "Did you say the 'Purple Pineapple'?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"The guy I share with now; Paul, is a press photographer...he was taking snaps there last night! I'll ask him if he saw Jackson...hold on!"

Aaron heard a muffled conversation in the background and then Mitch came on the line again, "Aaron? I've spoken to Paul, he saw Jackson leaving the club; he said he looked the worse for wear and he snapped him being held up by another guy, just before they got into a taxi."

"Does he know who the other guy was?" Aaron felt a glimmer of hope.

"No, sorry mate; he said he's never seen him before."

"Oh well, sorry to have bothered you!"

"No worries mate; I hope you find him! Cheers." Mitch rang off.

The next morning, after a sleepless night, Aaron was sitting in his kitchen when Paddy came to the door.

"I've bought a paper," Paddy announced, "I thought you'd better see this!"

Paddy passed the newspaper to Aaron. There, on the page that Paddy had turned the paper to, was a picture of Jackson and an unknown man, coming out of the 'Purple Pineapple' club, with the caption 'TV presenter Jackson Livesy-Walsh goes missing after a boozy night out'.

"That's all we need!" Aaron scowled.

"I know it's not good, seeing Jackson in that state in the papers," Paddy said, "But at least it might give the police something to go on. They might know who this mystery man is and it could lead them to Jackson!"

"You think so?" Aaron hoped that Paddy was not clutching at straws.

"Somebody must know who he is!" Paddy tried to give Aaron some comfort.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson was tired. He had not slept much, being uncomfortably chained to the bed; plus he was concerned about Deano's state of mind. He could tell that the guy was deluded, believing that he and Jackson were lovers. Deano once more entered the bedroom, this time with a breakfast tray; bacon, eggs, toast and fresh coffee. Deano was acting as if the situation was perfectly normal!

"Here you are, baby!" Deano smiled and Jackson was crestfallen; he had hoped that his captor would come to his senses; but he was still persisting in his own, weird fantasy.

"I can't eat it with my hands tied up!" Jackson protested.

"Don't worry, sugar, I'll feed you!" Deano seemed quite unconcerned that Jackson was manacled to the bed!

Jackson decided to try a new tack, "If you loved me, you'd release me!"

Deano had a crazed look in his clear, gray eyes, "I DO love you! And you love me! All those love notes you wrote to me prove that!"

"Love notes? What love notes?"

"You know; your little messages to me...online!"

"Online?" Jackson was beginning to piece things together in his mind, "You mean...Chatterbox?"

"You were very naughty, blocking me like that! What were you thinking?"

"You're 'Nads69'?" Jackson could not believe what he was hearing.

"Of course!" Deano looked genuinely surprised, "Stop messing about...pretending you don't know!"

"But...I can't believe it! How did you track me down?"

Deano hesitated; he looked around the room and then answered, "It was a stroke of luck! I got Pierre to take some pictures of me. He couldn't resist me when I stripped off for him! You know what he's like! I knew that he'd taken those pictures of you for that magazine and I thought he might lead me to you...but, I never expected to find you so quickly!"

"So, Pierre was in on this, was he?"

"No! He doesn't know anything about us! We met in that club by pure chance. I didn't tell him that we were lovers! That's just between you and me!"

Jackson was getting fed up with this now, "There is no 'you and me'! It's all in your head!"

"STOP IT!" Deano shouted and suddenly turned angry; the demented look returned to his eyes and he put his hand on Jackson's throat, making him gasp for breath, "Say you love me...SAY IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson knew that he would have to 'box clever' with Deano. He had come to realise that the young man was deranged and he was now becoming increasingly worried about escaping with his life! He decided it would be best to tell Deano what he wanted to hear.

Deano continued to choke Jackson; his hands tightening around his neck.

"Why are you making me do this to you?" Deano sounded calm, as if strangling someone was no big deal to him.

"I love you!" Jackson croaked out the words as best he could.

"What?" Deano released his grip slightly so that Jackson could speak.

"I love you, Deano!" Jackson tried to sound as convincing as he could. He was relieved when he realised that his ploy was working and Deano took his hands away from his neck.

"There, I knew you'd tell me how you really feel!" Deano was triumphant. He once more put his hands to Jackson's face. Jackson was afraid that Deano had not fallen for his deception, but his fears were allayed when Deano began stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, "I love you too, babe!"

Jackson was powerless to resist as Deano leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He felt Deano's tongue invading his mouth and, against all his instincts, he used his own tongue to return his assailant's French-kiss.

Deano broke the kiss and teased down Jackson's body with his lips and tongue, stopping off to chew and bite each of his nipples on his way down to Jackson's crotch. Jackson knew what was coming and it filled him with revulsion. He felt sick; cheap; dirty! There was no way that he would willingly allow Deano to give him head; there was only one person in the world that he wanted to be intimate with and that person, of course, was Aaron. This forced sex was about as far away from the loving relationship with his husband as it was possible to get. However, Jackson knew that he would have to continue to play along; he had found to his cost that it was not wise to rile his captor!

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy sat in Aaron and Jackson's lounge, talking to his surrogate son, "I've hired a locum to help Rhona out for a few days," he said.

"Why have you done that?" Aaron queried.

"I can't leave you on your own in this state!"

"I'll be OK!"

"Aaron, drop the 'hard man act' for once in your life! This is ME you're talking to!"

Aaron looked at Paddy steadily. Indeed, his 'dad' knew him well; probably better than anyone, "Why haven't the police called?"

"They will, when they've got some news," Paddy's relaxed voice helped to calm Aaron down, "I know what it's like to be separated from the love of your life."

"Love of my life?" Aaron mulled it over for a moment, "Yeah, he is! I never thought I'd say that; at one time...I never knew what love was, until I met Jackson."

"They will find him, you know," Paddy was doing all he could to put Aaron's mind at rest.

"I want him back, Dad! All this is brilliant, living here" Aaron waved his arm in a sweeping gesture, "We've got money, good jobs, a lovely house; yet, I'd give it all up...just to have Jackson back by my side...he is my life!" Aaron's lips trembled and tears began to roll down his cheeks and Paddy instinctively jumped up to embrace Aaron. Aaron did not flinch; he just held onto his 'dad' and cried like a baby.

The phone rang to interrupt them. Aaron regained his composure and quickly answered; desperate for news, "Hello!"

"Hi Aaron, its Mitch!"

"Mitch? Have you heard anything from Jackson?"

"Not exactly; but my friend Paul...you know, the photographer?"

"Yeah," Aaron sounded impatient; and wanted Mitch to continue.

"Well, he said that he saw Pierre Dupont at the Purple Pineapple the night that Jackson disappeared; he was the guy who took the pictures of Jackson for that magazine shoot a while back, wasn't he?"

"Yes! Has he spoken to Pierre? Does he know where Jackson is?" Aaron was hoping for a breakthrough.

"No, he hasn't; he doesn't know him that well, only by reputation. Pierre left the club in a hurry well before Jackson came out of there. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know as it might give you another lead."

"Thanks mate! I'll see if I can get hold of him!"

"OK, buddy. 'Bye for now!"

Aaron related the conversation with Mitch to Paddy.

"Is there any way we can contact this Pierre?" Paddy asked.

"I know he once gave Jackson a business card," Aaron replied, "But I don't know if he kept it...Pierre fancied the pants off Jackson and wanted to take some 'saucy snaps', but Jackson wasn't interested! I don't know if he kept the card or threw it away!"

Paddy thought about Aaron's description of the photographer, "You don't think that this Pierre has kidnapped Jackson, do you? Maybe we should inform the police?"

"No...I don't think Pierre has taken Jackson...Mitch's mate Paul said he left the place some while before Jackson did."

"Still, he might know who the 'mystery man' is; the one who left with Jackson," Paddy suggested, "I think you should call the police and tell them...they can probably track down this Pierre character."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson stared at the ceiling. He had no idea how he could get out of his predicament. Deano had released the handcuffs from his wrists, but his ankles were still manacled to the metal frame at the foot of the bed. While Deano was out of the room, he had tried to slip his legs out of the restraints, but it was useless; they were too tight. He had visions of dismantling the bed and trying to flee; dragging himself along the street, naked, with a piece of furniture attached to his feet...but he knew it was a flight of fancy! In any case, he did not have any tools; just as he did not have a key to undo the manacles. Even though he could now move his arms, he was still trapped in this room. Deano had even taken the precaution of locking the door to prevent his escape.

Deano had taken the handcuffs off so that Jackson was able to embrace him. Jackson had been reluctant to do this, but he knew that he would have to comply with Deano's wishes; to do anything else had proved unwise! He was growing increasingly concerned about Deano's mental state; the guy was obviously a psychopath. He thought back to some of the things that Deano had posted on his 'private message' facility on Chatterbox; the things that Deano had said he wanted to do to him! It sickened him to realise that Deano was now acting out his fantasies!

Jackson almost felt sorry for Deano. He was a very attractive guy; and could probably become very successful as a model, but he was clearly a very disturbed individual. He realised that Deano had prostituted himself to get close to Pierre. He knew that Pierre liked to 'play' with his male models; he had personal experience of the young photographer's 'wandering hands'; the scenario of Deano seducing a willing Pierre would almost be comical if it wasn't so tragic!

Deano returned to the bedroom again and looked at the object of his desire, sprawled on the bed like a cheap whore; waiting to do his bidding! Except, Jackson was not a willing participant in the slightest; he was only going along with Deano to save his own skin! Deano was completely naked and erect; he climbed onto the bed and, just as he had done before, kissed Jackson as if he was his boyfriend. Deano climbed on top of his unwilling partner and Jackson's skin crawled! In a different situation, he would probably have enjoyed handsome Deano's attentions, but this was nothing short of rape! How he wished that his Aaron could burst into the room and rescue him, like a knight in shining armour! It was the thought of eventually reuniting with his wonderful Aaron that kept him going.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was about to pick up the phone to call the police, to tell them about Pierre being at the club on that fateful night, when it rang and he answered it. A man with a French accent was on the other end of the line.

"Hello...is that Jacquesone Livesy-Walsh's residence?"

"Yes!" Aaron replied, "Who is this?"

"My name is Pierre Dupont!"

"Pierre!" Aaron nearly dropped the phone!

"Sorry to bother you!" Pierre continued, "I 'ave just zeen in the paper that Jacquesone is missing! 'As 'ee been found yet?"

"No! So, he's not with you then?" Aaron was a little suspicious of Pierre.

"Wiz me? No! I left him at ze club with Deano!"

"Who?"

"Deano! 'ee is a model...lovely boy, 'ee's 'elping Jackson into ze taxi...in the picture!"

Aaron sensed a breakthrough! "This Deano! Where does he live?"

"London!" Pierre stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I gathered that much!" Aaron sounded exasperated, "I mean...what's his address?"

"Why do you want to know?" Pierre was not getting the point.

"Because..." Aaron almost insulted Pierre, but kept his cool and checked himself, "...because, this 'Deano' is probably holding Jackson captive!"

"Deano?" Pierre sounded genuinely shocked, "No! 'ee's a lovely boy...lovely! 'ee wouldn't hurt a flea!"

"A fly!" Aaron corrected Pierre's phrasing, "Please, Pierre, this is important...where does Deano live?"

"In Dalmers Hill, somewhere...I don't know his exact address."

"Do you know his name...his full name, I mean."

Pierre felt a bit sick...maybe he had figured Deano all wrong; and he had unwittingly left Jackson in danger! "'is name is Dean O'Riordan...'ee told me he lives in ze Dalmers Hill area, in a flat; I don't know 'is full address, I think eet's in ze Borough of Canonsgate."

Aaron finished the call and looked at Paddy, "The guy in the picture is Dean O'Riordan and Pierre knows roughly where he lives...I've got to get down to London...I've got to find Jackson!"

"Hold on a minute! London's a big place," Paddy was being practical, "Give the police the details; if Jackson's being held by this Dean character, they should be able to track him down!"

Before Aaron could respond, the doorbell rang. Aaron went to answer it and found Brett and Mason standing on the doorstep. They both drew Aaron into a hug.

"We came as soon as we could!" Brett said, "I got held up in Birmingham on the TV show I was filming."

"How are you bearing up, mate?" Mason's beautiful green eyes were full of concern for his friend.

"We might have a lead on Jackson's whereabouts!" Aaron told them, "I want to go to London to try to find him!"

Paddy came to the front door.

"Hi Paddy!" Brett and Mason chorused.

"Talk some sense into this one, will you!" Paddy nodded towards Aaron, "He seems to think he can just go to London and find Jackson all by himself; I've told him to ring the police."

"Yeah, mate," Mason said, "You need to tell the police what you know...but, it wouldn't hurt to go to London anyway. We're just about to drive down there...we'll take you!"

"What have you got to go there for?" Aaron asked.

"I've got a meeting with the MD of United International Foods," Brett explained, "They want to put my name on a new range of home cooking sauces."

"Well, we'd better get going then, I'll go and pack a few things!" Aaron moved towards the stairs.

"Aaron!" Paddy looked at his son sternly and raised his eyebrows, "The police?"

"I'll call them when we're on the way!" Aaron replied as he ran up the stairs.

"Have you two got room for a little one?" Paddy looked at Brett and Mason, "I'd better go with him and keep him out of trouble!"

"Yeah, of course; the more the merrier!" Brett replied, "Maybe we can help find our Jackson and get him back with Aaron; where he belongs!"

Paddy smiled, Aaron and Jackson had the best friends that anyone could have.


	4. Chapter 4

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron fidgeted nervously in the back of Brett's Range Rover, as the young chef drove as fast as he legally could down a stretch of the A1(M) motorway towards London. Aaron had informed the police about Dean O'Riordan and they had told Aaron that they would try to trace him.

Paddy, sitting next to Aaron, could see that his son was apprehensive, "I'm sure the police can track him down...I don't suppose there are many people with that name in Dalmers Hill."

Aaron looked at Paddy, "I'm worried what this Dean character might have done to Jackson! If he's hurt him..." Aaron had a face like thunder and did not finish his sentence.

"Now, don't go thinking the worst!" Paddy knew what Aaron was inferring, "I'm sure he's going to be OK. We're not even sure if this Dean is holding him hostage anyway!"

"Where else can he be?" Aaron replied, "All the signs point to this maniac! Jackson would have called me if he could...it must mean he's in trouble!"

"The police know how to deal with a situation like this," Mason, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, turned his head to look at Aaron, "Don't worry...you said yourself that Pierre reckons this Dean is a nice boy!"

"Pierre would think any good-looking lad is 'a nice boy'!" Aaron grimaced, "Having an attractive face doesn't necessarily mean he's a nice person!"

Before Mason could reply, Aaron's mobile phone rang; he answered it immediately and after listening to the person on the other end, he spoke, "I see; thanks. Yes, you can contact me any time on this number."

Paddy looked at Aaron with a quizzical expression.

"That was the police," Aaron said, "They've found O'Riordan's address in Dalmers Hill and are on their way now...they'll ring again if they find Jackson."

Paddy smiled encouragingly at his son; at least they now had hope of tracing his husband.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson stared at the ceiling with tears streaming down his face. He had been violated and humiliated by a psychopath who believed that his actions were an expression of love. He felt used and abused and could see no immediate means of escape from the hell that he was enduring. At least he had a brief respite from being molested, as Deano had gone out to the shops and left him on his own.

Deano had left him with his arms unchained, but his legs were still manacled to the bed; so there was no way he could escape from his prison. He did not know how he could break free or how long he would remain in this place at the mercy of a madman. Would he be here for days, or months, or years? How would anybody find him? He had never felt so helpless and alone.

A loud commotion outside suddenly grabbed his attention. Was Deano back already? But, that did not sound like his captor...it sounded like several men; shouting! Did he hear the word: police?

"I'm in here!" Jackson quickly summed up the situation and screamed at the top of his voice!

Someone was banging on the door! "Is that you, Mr Livesy-Walsh?"

"YES!" Jackson answered, "I'm in here, chained up!"

There were several loud thumps; then a uniformed officer burst through the door. He quickly took stock of the scene and Jackson was relieved when the young policeman threw a piece of material over him to cover his modesty before two more police officers burst in.

"We'll soon have you out of here, sir!" the first policeman said. Jackson could not remember the last time just a few short words had been such music to his ears!

xxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer will this take?" Aaron was getting frustrated. They had been stuck in a traffic jam on the North Circular Road for half an hour and he wanted to get to Dalmers Hill as quickly as possible.

"The traffic report said there's been an accident up ahead!" Brett said, "I suppose we'll just have to sit tight until it clears!"

"What's that on the news?" Paddy was straining to listen to the muted sound of Brett's car radio. Brett increased the volume so that they could all hear it clearly.

"There's been a drama tonight in the Dalmers Hill area of North London," the announcer said, "The police gave chase to a man who was wanted in connection to the disappearance of the TV personality Jackson Livesy-Walsh. The man tried to escape, but he was knocked down by a car on the North Circular Road! The incident has caused a traffic jam on the road. The man, named as Dean O'Riordan, has been taken to the Royal Middlesex Hospital and is said to be critical."

"OH...MY...GOD!" Aaron spoke for all four of them!

Just then, Aaron's phone rang and he answered, "Hello! Yes, this is Aaron Livesy-Walsh! HE HAS! Oh, thank God! Thank you officer!"

Aaron, with tears in his eyes, looked at his friends, "They've found Jackson...he's safe!"

Paddy embraced his son and Brett and Mason cheered and whooped in celebration!

"Where is he now?" asked Paddy.

"They've taken him to the same hospital as that scumbag O'Riordan!" Aaron answered.

"I'll set a course for the hospital on the sat-nav," said Brett, "Maybe it'll take us out of this snarl-up!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had been settled into a private room at the hospital. He felt a bit of a fraud, being tucked up in bed, but the medical staff insisted that he should rest after his ordeal. They had taken samples from him to ascertain whether Dean O'Riordan had given him any infections and he was waiting anxiously for the results. They had informed him that O'Riordan was also in the hospital after a road traffic accident.

Jackson broke into a grin as Aaron, Paddy, Brett and Mason entered the room. Aaron took one look at his beloved husband and rushed to embrace him, "Oh, babe! I'm so glad you're OK! Did he hurt you?"

"It wasn't the best experience I've ever had!" Jackson smiled reassuringly at his ever-loving, "I'm just glad to be alive!"

"That psycho!" Aaron's smile vanished and he now had a stern expression, "I should find out what ward he's on and go round and throttle him!"

"He's mentally ill!" Jackson replied, "He needs help!"

"That's you all over!" Aaron's face softened again and he gripped Jackson's hand, "Always trying to see the good in people. In suppose I should be glad really...I'd have never stood a chance with you otherwise!"

"It's good of you all to come and see me!" Jackson looked at Paddy, Brett and Mason.

"We can't let our best buddy down in his time of need, can we?" Mason smiled at Jackson.

"We were just about to 'spring' you," Brett chuckled, "But the police beat us to it!"

"How did the police find me?" Jackson was perplexed.

"It was Pierre," Aaron explained, "We found out that he was in the club that night and he told us who this Dean character was. All the police had to do then was find out where he lived. We knew he must be holding you...otherwise you would have phoned me to tell me where you were."

"That's a thought," Jackson furrowed his brow, "I wonder where my phone has gone."

"I expect the police will find it and return it!" Paddy said, encouragingly.

"I hope you're right, Paddy! Aaron bought that for me!"

"Don't worry, babe," Aaron squeezed Jackson's hand in his own, "If it doesn't turn up; I'll buy you another one!"

"Nice to see you're still a spendthrift!" Jackson looked adoringly at Aaron.

Aaron did not answer, he just kissed his husband; he was so pleased that Jackson did not appear to have lost his sarcasm or sense of humour!

Later that night, Aaron, Paddy, Brett and Mason had gone to a hotel, leaving Jackson to spend the night in his hospital room. Jackson had wanted to go with Aaron to the hotel, but the medical staff wanted to take the precaution of keeping him in overnight; just to keep him under observation after his harrowing experience. A pretty, blonde nurse entered with a cup of tea and smiled at him "Hello, Jackson!" she said; Jackson was somewhat surprised by her apparent familiarity.

She could see the slightly mystified expression on his face, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry!" Jackson was a little embarrassed; the young lady obviously thought that she knew him.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me!" the nurse continued to smile, "I'm Tracy Duggan, but I used to be Tracy Ambrose; you were in the same class at school with my sister, Janice!"

The penny dropped for Jackson! "Yes, I remember Janice! You were in the year above, weren't you?"

"That's right...that's probably why you don't recall my face so well! We only met a few times after school...you were Jackson Walsh back then, of course!"

"Wow, fancy meeting you here! How is Janice; I haven't seen her in yonks!"

"She's still back in Yorkshire. She's just gone through a messy divorce! She's a single mum now, living on benefits!"

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Jackson said, sincerely, "I liked Janice, we were as thick as thieves back then!"

"Yeah!" Tracy giggled, "I always thought you might get together one day; you were such a nice lad! But then we found that you batted for the other side!"

"So, I wasn't such a nice lad after that, then?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tracy looked a little ill at ease, "You were still a nice lad: you still are!"

"Thanks!" Jackson tried to spare Tracy's blushes and changed the subject, "So, how come you've ended up in London?"

"Well, I started nursing at a hospital in Bradford, but then I met my husband, Callum; he's from London. I managed to get a transfer down here when I got married."

"I see," Jackson looked pensive, "Well, I'll have to look Janice up when I get back to Yorkshire; it would be nice to have a catch-up! Where does she live now?"

"In a tower block in Leeds!" Tracy turned her nose up at the thought of it, "It's not very nice! Don't expect too much if you go there!"

"That's OK!" Jackson smiled reassuringly, "If you give me her phone number, I'll give her a call!"

"I'll do that!" Tracy said, "It's lovely to see you again, Jackson!"

"You too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was over the moon to have Jackson home again. The first night back in their own house, Aaron cuddled Jackson to him in their own bed.

"I've missed you!" Aaron ran his hands over Jackson's chest, but he felt his husband flinch slightly at his touch!

Aaron stared at Jackson, "Are you OK?"

Jackson picked up on Aaron's uncertainty, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm still a bit sore after...you know!"

"Yeah!" Aaron smiled, trying to put Jackson at his ease, "I understand! I could kill that Dean for what he's done to you!"

"Can we just lay here and cuddle a bit...is that OK?"

Aaron snuggled into Jackson's arms, "Of course it is! Just to be here, with you, is enough for me."

"You can be so understanding...you do know I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah, 'course I do! And I love you too, babe! I'd do anything for you!"

Jackson turned his head to kiss Aaron. Their lips met; Aaron was hoping it would lead to so much more, but Jackson settled down on his pillow to sleep. "'night, gorgeous," he sighed.

"'night, babe!" Aaron replied.

Aaron waited patiently for Jackson to resume their lovemaking, but, night after night, Jackson would only cuddle and then settle down to sleep. Aaron knew that all was not well, but he assumed that Jackson needed time to recover from his hideous ordeal and he did not force the issue. He was just happy to have his Jackson home again.

Paddy called round one afternoon to find Aaron alone in his house.

"Where's Jackson?" Paddy enquired.

"He's gone into town," Aaron informed him, "He's arranged to meet a girl he used to know...an old school friend or something."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"He wanted to go on his own!"

Paddy picked up on Aaron's mood; he knew his son so well, "Is everything OK?"

"I don't know, Dad! Ever since Jackson's kidnap, he's been a bit distant!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we haven't really...you know! Not since that bastard raped him!"

"It will take a long time to get over a trauma like that! You'll need to give him time, Aaron!"

"Yeah; but how much time? I want to love him like I used to...you know? But, he doesn't seem to want to...he just clams up! I don't know what to do Dad! It's like he doesn't want me anymore!" Aaron's lip started to quiver and Paddy was upset for his son.

"I know that's not true! He loves you to death! You'll just have to be strong for both of you! He'll get better...but it will be a lot easier if you're there, by his side, to support him! You've been through so much together, Aaron, I'm sure you can get through this!"

Aaron took comfort from his father's words, but he still harboured fears for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"So, did you have a good time?" Aaron asked his husband on his return from Leeds city. They were standing in the kitchen of their house.

"Not really," Jackson grimaced, "It was nice to see Janice; of course, we always did get on well. But, you should see the dump she lives in, Aaron! It's on the tenth floor of a high-rise block. She's got a little boy, Ben, he's a lovely lad; but Janice said that the lifts were often out of order and she has to climb the stairs with Ben. He's disabled and she has to carry him! He's four now and she struggles to cope. I feel so sorry for her...I wish there was something I could do!"

Aaron looked at his husband with affection, "There you go again; always wanting to right the wrongs of the world!"

"Not the world!" Jackson replied, "I just wish I could help an old friend, that's all! I wish I could get her out of that God-forsaken place!"

Aaron suddenly had an idea, "Why don't you ask her and her lad to stay here for a while, just to give them a break? We've got plenty of room!"

Jackson looked at Aaron in disbelief, "You wouldn't mind?"

Aaron drew Jackson into a hug, "Like I said before: I'd do anything for you! If helping out this friend will make you happy, then I'll go along with it!"

Jackson was moved, "You ARE brilliant...you know that? I love you!"

They kissed fondly. Aaron placed his hands around Jackson's waist, but his husband pulled away from him.

"That's one wrong that I wish could be put right!" Aaron pouted and Jackson picked up on his meaning.

"I'm sorry, babe!" Jackson looked mortified, "I wish I could...you know...but I can't!"

Aaron did not reply, he just continued making the tea in silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Aaron had already left for work when Brett and Mason called round unexpectedly.

"It's nice to see you!" Jackson smiled at his friends, "If I'd known you were coming; I'd have baked a cake!"

"Are you trying to put me out of business?" Brett remarked with a smirk.

"You've got nothing to worry about, mate!" Jackson joked, "You haven't tried my cakes; you could use them for bricks and build a house with them!"

"We just called round to see how you're getting on!" Mason said, "How are you coping?"

"It's hard, you know!" Jackson's smile disappeared and he became more sombre, "I can't seem to get my act together at the moment!"

"How do you mean?" Brett looked concerned.

"Well, it's like this...listen guys, can I tell you something...in confidence?" Jackson looked apprehensive.

"Of course you can, mate," Mason reassured him, "We're old friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah...I know," Jackson hesitated, "It's just...well, I'm having trouble sleeping at night; and Aaron and I haven't been intimate; you know...since all that business with Deano."

"You've been through a major trauma!" Brett said, softly, "It will take time to get back to normal. Aaron's not putting any pressure on you, is he?"

"God no! He's been lovely about it! When I have a bad dream, he hugs me and whispers to me; not to instigate sex; he knows I can't do it, not yet! That man of mine is so wonderful! I love him so much..." Jackson did not want to cry in front of his friends, but he felt the tears forming behind his eyes and could not stop them. Brett and Mason both moved to console him, pulling him into an embrace.

"Look at me!" Jackson sobbed, "Blubbing like a big girl!"

"Brett drew back to look at Jackson, "You need help to get through this! Why don't you go and see a counsellor?"

"Do you think it would help?" Jackson asked.

"Anyone who's been through what you've been through would need counselling!" Mason added, "I'm sure I would, in your shoes!"

Jackson thought about it and decided that his friends were right. He decided to book an appointment straight away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson looked around the waiting room. There were nice paintings on the wall of country scenes. He looked at his watch; his appointment was in five minutes time. He looked at the entrance door; and had visions of springing up from his seat and bolting through that door and running as fast as his legs could carry him. But, when he thought about it rationally, he knew that he was being stupid! He was paying good money to employ a counsellor to sort out his head! He was not convinced, however, that talking to a stranger would help in the slightest! He was just studying a pretty picture which depicted an autumnal scene of trees surrounding a lake, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr Livesy-Walsh?" a man was standing in the open doorway of a room adjacent to the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me!" Jackson smiled at the man. He must have been around forty years old and dressed in a smart suit. He was slightly overweight and going bald.

"I'm Ian Bradley," the man introduced himself and shook Jackson's hand as he rose from his seat, "Please step into my office."

Jackson spent a good half an hour recounting his experience with Dean O'Riordan and explaining his subsequent lack of libido with his husband. Ian Bradley listened patiently to the story, nodding and only speaking if Jackson lost his flow; encouraging him to continue.

Ian explained that Jackson was suffering a form of depression, brought on by his hideous encounter with the psychopath. He advised Jackson to come to terms with what had happened to him and not to let O'Riordan spoil his loving relationship with Aaron. Jackson explained that he felt unclean and not worthy of Aaron's love; almost as if making love to Aaron would somehow 'taint' his husband too. Jackson had been given the 'all clear' and had not caught any sexually transmitted diseases from O'Riordan, but he still had a feeling of being dirty and soiled.

Ian decided that Jackson was experiencing classic 'guilt' syndrome, where a victim feels responsible for the attacker's crime. He suggested further sessions, if Jackson felt that he needed them.

Jackson felt better after his visit and decided to attend further counselling sessions. Contrary to his initial scepticism, he really felt that the visits would help. Ian suggested that Aaron might like to attend the sessions too; and so 'dual' visits became the norm. Aaron was, like Jackson, sceptical at first; but in time he also found the sessions helpful and was coming to terms with the reasons why Jackson was frigid towards him in bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

A breakthrough happened four weeks later; Aaron and Jackson were cuddled up together under the duvet.

"The session went well today!" Aaron said.

"Yeah, it was good," Jackson smiled at his husband, "I feel a lot better now!"

"That's good," Aaron looked at Jackson, "But, you take as much time as you need...there's no rush. It means the world to me, just to have you here; holding you close and keeping you safe."

"You've been so patient. I don't deserve you!"

"Yes you do!" Aaron smiled, "What you didn't deserve was that psycho assaulting you...oops, sorry; I don't want to remind you of that again!"

"It's OK, babe! You know what Ian says; it is good therapy to talk about it!"

"I wonder why that Deano character called himself; 'Nads69'?"

"He told me once!" Jackson opened up about it, "I used to try to talk to him; to try to distract him...you know! He said it was to do with his name, O'Riordan. The last three letters are d...a...n; and he reversed them."

"Did it stand for anything?"

"Well, you know what 'nads' means?"

"No!"

Jackson surprised Aaron by cupping his husband's balls in his hand, "These are your nads...short for gonads!"

"Mmmm!" Aaron felt a stirring at Jackson's manipulations, "...and we know what '69' means!"

Suddenly, the dam burst and Jackson was all over Aaron like a rash!

"Oh, Jackson!" Aaron groaned hoarsely.

"My sweet baby!" Jackson cooed as he kissed and fondled Aaron. His passion had returned and Aaron almost felt like he would need to fight Jackson off! But, there was no way he was going to do that! He had waited so long for his husband to truly return to him; and that moment had arrived!

Hours later, exhausted and satisfied, Aaron and Jackson lay in each other's arms. Aaron finally knew that the love of his life had recovered from his hideous ordeal; and Jackson knew that they would not need any further counselling sessions!

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Jackson fetched Janice and little Ben from their home. Janice had put up a token protest to Jackson's offer of a break from her flat, but he could be very persuasive! Aaron waited in the hallway of their house to greet the new arrivals.

Jackson came bounding in with mother and son. Janice was slim and of medium height, quite attractive, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Aaron could tell that her hair was dyed, as darker roots were showing at a central parting. Jackson was carrying Ben, who was a beautiful little boy; with his mother's blue eyes and natural fair hair.

The introductions were made and Janice looked Aaron up and down. "Jackson; you sly old dog!"

"What do you mean?" Jackson was perplexed.

"You didn't tell me how handsome your husband is!" Janice chortled.

Aaron looked a little embarrassed, but he glossed over the remark and homed in on little Ben. "Hiya pal!" he looked at a toy ray-gun that Ben was clutching, Aaron held his hands in the air, "Don't shoot!"

Ben went all shy and buried his head in Jackson's chest!

"Sorry!" Janice apologised for he son, "I think he's a bit tired. Usually, you can't shut him up!"

After a couple of hours, Aaron discovered just what Janice had meant. They were all sitting in the living room and Aaron was on the floor, playing with Ben and his Lego set. Ben chattered away to Aaron like they were old friends; telling him which bricks to use to build a moon-buggy! The lad obviously adored anything to do with space and aliens! Aaron loved playing with little Ben and Jackson looked at them with a twinkle in his eye; this was the Aaron that few people were lucky enough to see!

Jackson broke off from chatting to Janice and joined Aaron and Ben on the floor. He picked up a brick, shaped like a tinted windscreen; and handed it to Ben, "I think you'll need this, so the driver can see where he's going!"

"He don't need it!" Ben announced, dismissively, "He's got x-ray eyes!"

Jackson looked at Janice and winked, "Well, that's me told!" he chuckled.

"Come on, my little soldier," Janice addressed her son, "You've had a busy day; time for bed!"

"Aawww!" Ben pouted.

"You can play some more tomorrow, come on!"

"Will Uncle Aaron read me a story?" Ben looked pleadingly at his mother, who in turn looked at Aaron.

"Come on then, mate!" Aaron scooped Ben up into his arms, "You'll have to tell me which one you want."

"It'll be 'Space Robot'!" Janice giggled, "...it's always 'Space Robot'!"

Later, after Ben was tucked up in bed, Aaron, Jackson and Janice sat talking in the lounge.

"You two ought to have kids," Janice said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Jackson looked shocked!

"I don't think I'd make a very good dad!" Aaron said.

"Don't sell yourself short!" Janice told him, "I can see the way you are with Ben. He took to you straight away! He doesn't do that with everyone! You've got the knack with kids!"

Aaron was not sure what to say, so Jackson changed the subject, "Did you say your older brother was in Canada?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah!" Janice replied, "He went out there five years ago. I'd love to go and visit him, he's never seen Ben, but I've never had enough money to afford the air fare!"

"I could give you the fare!" Jackson offered.

"That's very sweet of you," Janice replied, "But I'd rather pay my own way! It would be OK if I could earn the money somehow, but I don't like taking charity! I hope you're not offended!"

"Not at all!" Jackson smiled at Janice, "I'd probably be the same!" Jackson suddenly hit on a bright idea, "Wait a minute...why not become our housekeeper?"

"Please don't just invent a job; to make me feel I'm earning the money!" Janice was still convinced that Jackson was just finding a way of giving her the cash!

"I'm not!" Jackson was trying to talk Janice round, "We really do need someone to clean the house and look after it! It's a big place to keep clean and me and Aaron are out working a lot of the time! Aren't we, babe?" Jackson looked at Aaron, hoping that his husband would back him up.

"Yeah!" Aaron answered, "We talked about it the other day! This would solve our problem; and possibly yours too!"

"Well, if you're sure!" Janice said, tentatively, "I'd have to travel here from my place; do the buses run out this way?"

"Why not be a live-in housekeeper? We've got spare bedrooms that you and Ben could have...the ones you're staying in now! Why live in that flat where you have to get Ben up all those stairs half the time? He'd even have a garden to play in, too!"

Janice was overcome and burst into tears! Jackson moved to comfort her.

"You're like angels!" she sobbed.

"That's funny," Aaron quipped, "Someone else used to say that!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron and Jackson were in bed. Aaron was not sleepy; much to his own surprise; he was still on a 'high' from spending the evening with his little playmate.

"If Janice and Ben move in; I'll be able to play with him loads!" Aaron said with a big smile on his face.

"I think Janice was right," Jackson looked adoringly at his husband, "You would make a wonderful dad!"

"Do you remember that morning after the housewarming? When Brett and Mason joked about me being pregnant?"

"Yeah, I do! It was a laugh, wasn't it?"

"Well, what about if we had a baby of our own?" Aaron was sounding out his husband.

"I'm doing all the right things to get you pregnant, babe," Jackson chuckled, "but I don't think it will happen!"

Aaron was being sincere, but Jackson seemed to be making light of the issue, "You are a div!" Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes.

Jackson realised that Aaron wanted to talk about it sensibly, so he changed his attitude, "I never thought you'd give it any serious consideration," he said.

"Neither did I, but I was thinking," Aaron had a stern expression that Jackson knew so well, he always knew when Aaron was being earnest about something, "you know when we were at the Sultan's house; and I said we'd reached a plateau?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know what you were getting at!"

"Well, now I know what I thought was missing; like a final piece of the puzzle!"

A little light went on in Jackson's head and he looked at Aaron in disbelief, "You mean...a child?"

"Yeah!" Aaron replied, "I want us to have a child! What do you say?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 6

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson sat with his mouth open, staring in disbelief! "Have a child? You and me?"

"No...Kate and Wills!" Aaron said, sarcastically.

"But, how would we look after a little one?" Jackson began thinking about the practicalities, "We're both at work all the time!"

"We could sort all that out! It's not as if we couldn't afford a nanny or whatever! I'd love to have a baby with you!"

Jackson was so overcome with emotion that the tears began to fall from his beautiful brown eyes.

"You big, soft lad!" Aaron wiped Jackson's cheeks with his thumbs.

"You never cease to amaze me! You stand by me when most people would have bailed; you make me happy in more ways than I can ever count; you're so brilliant, babe; and then you tell me, out of the blue, that you want children!"

"What's the matter?" Aaron looked worried, "Don't you want children with me? Is that it?"

"Oh no! Oh God no Aaron, that's not what I meant; I'm so incredibly in love with you at this moment! I'd like nothing better than to start a family...with you!"

Aaron kissed Jackson passionately. Their unbreakable bond had just been strengthened by another link in the chain!

"Well then, you'd better get back to trying to make me pregnant!" Aaron chuckled.

"Now who's being a div?" Jackson laughed along with his husband as they fell into a loving embrace.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weeks passed and Aaron was enjoying life again; he and Jackson were back together in every way possible and Janice and Ben had moved into the Maple Trees. Janice took to her role of housekeeper like a duck to water and she and the boys were becoming close. She realised that Jackson had not 'invented' her job as she was always busy; cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry.

Aaron loved having Ben in the house; he often played games with him and was revisiting his own childhood; not that his own had been particularly happy; but he was helping to give Ben a happier childhood than his own and it compensated somehow. In short, he saw himself in Ben at that age and he adored the little lad.

One morning, Aaron, Jackson and Ben were sitting in the breakfast nook and Janice had served up bacon and eggs. When they had finished eating, Janice went to the front door to pick up the post, which had just arrived.

"This looks official!" Janice handed Jackson an envelope.

Jackson opened his post while Aaron kept Ben amused by running a toy car around the mugs on the table, making 'tyre squealing' noises as he performed 'handbrake turns' and bringing the car to an abrupt halt. Ben laughed contentedly and took the car from Aaron; running it into a mug and making 'crashing' noises!

"I've been summoned to court!" Jackson announced, as he studied the letter in front of him.

Aaron stopped playing with Ben's model car for a moment and looked at his husband, "O'Riordan?"

"Yeah!" Jackson replied, "He's standing trial for kidnapping me!"

"Good!" Aaron could not disguise his disgust, "I hope they throw the book at him!"

"I'll have to hire a solicitor!" Jackson mused.

"Why? You're not on trial!" Aaron said.

Jackson had to smile; Aaron could be so naive at times!

"I know!" Jackson sounded a little exasperated, "But O'Riordan will have a defence brief who will try to discredit me! He'll try to make out I was to blame...or consented to the things that O'Riordan did to me!"

"But, that's ridiculous!" Janice joined in the conversation as she collected the empty plates.

"Of course it's soddin' ridiculous!" Aaron said, "Oops, sorry!" He clapped his hands over little Ben's ears, which had the effect of making the lad giggle!

"That's the way the system works!" Jackson looked resigned to the situation.

"Why don't you get Amir to represent you?" Aaron suggested.

"The Sultan's solicitor?"

"Yeah, why not? He's the best in the business, isn't he?"

"That's true! OK, I'll give him a call and see if he can do it!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron and Jackson were in bed, cuddled together as usual. Jackson looked pensive.

"You worried about going to court?" Aaron instinctively knew that Jackson was troubled.

"Nah! It will be a piece of cake!" Jackson tried to put on a brave face, but Aaron could see through him; he squeezed his husband tightly.

"You'll have to live through the nightmare all over again!" Aaron looked sad, "I don't want you to go through that!"

"I know!" Jackson kissed Aaron, his wonderful partner was a tower of strength in his time of need, "But I'll have you there to get me through it; and Amir will help to get O'Riordan sent down."

"He's going to represent you then?"

"Yeah," Jackson stroked Aaron's hair, "When I asked him, he agreed without hesitation. He was about to take on a case for the Sultan, but he contacted him to say that I needed help and the Sultan told him to switch his case to another lawyer; he wanted my case to take priority with Amir! That Sultan's a top bloke!"

"Friends in high places, eh?" Aaron tried to lighten the serious mood that had developed.

"Of course," Jackson knew that Aaron was trying to cheer him up and he joined in the banter, "Just call me 'your Excellency'!"

"You div!" Aaron smiled at his husband.

"Love you!" Jackson cooed as he gazed into Aaron's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Love you too!" Aaron sighed.

They kissed; Jackson knew that Aaron's love and loyalty would stand him in good stead; they could get through this...together!

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Aaron and Jackson were sharing a nightcap with Janice in their lounge, as had become their custom. Ben was sleeping soundly in his bed, having been tired out by Aaron and Jackson, who had been playing games with him earlier.

"I've never known Ben sleep as well as he does now!" Janice said, "You've got the magic touch, Aaron! You wear him out!"

"I wear HIM out?" Aaron chuckled, "You've got that the wrong way around, haven't you?"

"I could just see you with your own little brood!" Janice smiled, "Have you thought any more about having a kid of your own?"

"We haven't had time to sort anything out!" Jackson joined in, "We'd have to arrange a surrogate mother to have the baby for us, unless we go down the adoption route."

"There is one solution to your problem," Janice said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Aaron asked.

Janice wondered how the couple would react to her next statement, but she went ahead anyway, "I could be your surrogate!"

"WHAT?!" Aaron and Jackson both chorused together and sat with their mouths open!

"I could have a baby for you!"

"We couldn't ask you to do THAT!" Jackson was genuinely shocked.

"Well, I was thinking," Janice would not let it go, "You'd have to pay a surrogate; so you might as well pay me! I need money for my trip to Canada...it seems like the perfect solution to me!"

"I don't know...we're friends! It could ruin our relationship!" Jackson was not convinced.

Janice stood up, "I know it's a big decision and I've just sprung it on you! Have a sleep on it and let me know when you've decided. The offer's there, anyway! Goodnight, my lovely lads!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron and Jackson could not sleep! Janice's offer was buzzing around in both their minds.

"I still can't get my head around this!" Jackson was still gob-smacked, "I know it all makes sense, like Janice said; but to have a baby...for us!"

"I know; I'm still trying to get my head around it myself!" Aaron replied, "For one thing; how would Janice conceive?"

"Well, one of us will have to provide the...you know...sperm!"

"You don't mean we'd have to sleep with her, do you?" Aaron looked horrified.

"NO!" Jackson could see that Aaron looked uncomfortable; talking about such 'intimate' details, "Anyway, I couldn't sleep with a woman! You'd have to do that!" Jackson decided to tease Aaron; he could be really wicked sometimes!

"No way!"

"You've done it with girls before!"

"Well...yeah! A long time ago: when I was trying to prove that I was straight! I don't think I could do it now!"

"Janice is quite nice looking! Couldn't you force yourself?"

"She's like a relative...like a cousin or something!" Aaron thought that Jackson was being serious, "It would be like committing incest!"

"I thought you 'Dingles' were into a bit of that!"

"You're asking for a slap, you!"

Jackson laughed.

"What's so funny!" Aaron still did not twig that Jackson was winding him up.

"As if you'd need to sleep with her! Or I'd have to, for that matter!" Jackson decided that enough was enough; he knew how Aaron could fly off the handle if he pushed things too far! "We'd do it through artificial insemination."

"You make it sound very cold and clinical!" Aaron grimaced.

"Well, I suppose it is, on the face of it! It's probably best not to think about all the gory details!"

"Meanwhile," Aaron turned on his seductive charms and fondled Jackson's rapidly growing member, "You could always try to give me a baby another way!"

"You know what they say...practice makes perfect!" Jackson pulled Aaron to him and wrapped himself around his husband's fit body.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day of the trial came around Far too quickly for Jackson. He was apprehensive about giving evidence; bringing up the painful memories of being trapped in a room; at the mercy of a madman! He had mixed feelings, on the one hand, he did not want to be reminded of his hideous ordeal, but on the other hand, he wanted to get the trial over and done with.

Amir was in an upbeat mood. He knew that the law was on Jackson's side and felt confident that he could get Dean O'Riordan sent down. O'Riordan's solicitor was young and reasonably inexperienced, which Amir surmised could work in his favour. However, a young, up-coming brief could be ambitious; and Amir knew that he would need to respect his opponent in court.

Jackson sat in the courtroom, waiting patiently. The large room had wood-panelling covering the walls and large, Georgian-style windows at one end. As Jackson looked around, he caught sight his mother, Hazel, sitting in the public gallery with all his friends and family; she gave him a little, confidence-boosting smile. He gave a weak smile back and then looked at the twelve members of the jury, who all sat impassively, waiting for the proceedings to start.

The court usher said, "All rise!" as the judge entered, then they all sat down again after the judge had taken his place. The judge reminded Jackson of one of his old schoolmasters, except that he was wearing a wig; he peered over a pair of half-moon shaped glasses.

When it came time for Jackson to take the witness stand, his legs felt that they had turned to jelly, but Aaron's little nod and wink gave him the strength to walk to his position behind the wooden, brass rail-topped podium and swear his oath. O'Riordan's solicitor, Roger Bainbridge, stood up to speak. Jackson did not like him; he was cocky, arrogant and acted as if he was superior to everyone else present! He was slightly overweight and had a round, owl-like face under a neatly-cut mop of thick dark hair. Jackson instinctively felt that he was oily and probably a slippery customer!

"Mr Livesy-Walsh," Bainbridge began, "My client claims that, when you left the 'Purple Pineapple' club on the night of September the 4th, you went back to his abode with him willingly, is that so?"

"No!" Jackson could see that O'Riordan was spinning a web of lies from the outset, "He drugged me and took me back there! I didn't know anything about it until I came round on his bed!"

"You shared that bed with him that night; is that true?"

"I wouldn't say 'shared', he had me handcuffed and manacled to the bed, I wasn't there willingly!"

"Did you previously strike up a relationship with my client on a social networking site on the internet?"

"No! I didn't!"

"My client tells me that you communicated with him via..." Bainbridge looked down at his notes, then back up at Jackson, "a Chatterbox account; is that correct?"

"Yes," Jackson felt uncomfortable, just by agreeing to something that Bainbridge had claimed!

"So, you agree that you had some sort of relationship with him beforehand; exchanging private messages?"

"I wouldn't say 'relationship', I have a Chatterbox account as I'm a celebrity, but I blocked him because he was becoming offensive!"

"Mr Livesy-Walsh, I put it to you that you were having an affair with my client, you went out with him to that club and you became drunk. You then went back with him to his place and, during a game of bondage; you changed your mind and cried 'rape'!"

"NO, NO!" Jackson shouted and shook his head, "That's not true!"

Bainbridge seemed to dismiss Jackson's denial and came at him from a different angle, "My client tells me that, when you were together in his room, you told him that you loved him! Is that true?"

Jackson was a bit thrown by Bainbridge's question; he stood with his mouth open.

"Mr Livesy-Walsh...please answer the question," Bainbridge continued, "did you tell Mr O'Riordan that you loved him? Yes or no?"

Jackson looked uncomfortable, "Yes...but..."

Bainbridge held up his hand and cut in at that point, he looked at the judge, "No further questions, your honour!" he said with a smirk on his face as he sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 7

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Jackson was still reeling from his admission, in front of witnesses, that he had told Dean O'Riordan that he loved him! He had wanted to continue, but Roger Bainbridge had curtailed his speech. However, he took heart when he saw Amir rise to his feet; he knew now that he would have a chance to set the record straight.

"Mr Livesy-Walsh," Amir Shah began his questioning, "Please tell the court, in your own words, about the events of the night of September the 4th."

Jackson cleared his throat, "I had been out with my husband, Aaron and our friends, Brett and Mason. They got a lift back to Leeds, but I had to stay in London for some TV work. I stayed on at the club as I didn't want to go back to an empty hotel room. That's when, by accident, I bumped into an old acquaintance, Pierre Dupont; and Deano was with him."

"Mr O'Riordan?" Amir was clarifying the point.

"Yes!" Jackson continued, "Pierre had to rush off to meet someone, so he left me and this Deano in the club. Deano offered to buy me a drink while I went to the toilet. After we sat drinking for a while, I became dizzy and needed to get out of the place. I realised afterwards that he must have spiked my drink! The next thing I remember was being bundled into a taxi and I woke up chained to a bed. At that time, I didn't know that this Deano was the man who was stalking me on the internet; I didn't even know his full name!"

"And you had never met Mr O'Riordan before that night?"

"No, never!" Jackson swallowed nervously before continuing, "He was demented! He claimed to be my boyfriend and started touching me! Then...he raped me!"

"Please continue."

"I tried to resist, but he became angry and held his hands around my neck. He wanted me to tell him that I loved him, but I didn't want to...but then, I figured I'd have to say it to stop him from choking me! I was in fear of my safety...even my life!"

"Thank you," Amir looked at the judge, "No further questions, your honour."

"Thank you, Mr Livesy-Walsh," the judge said, "You may step down now."

The judge addressed the usher, "Call Mr O'Riordan to the stand!"

Dean O'Riordan was led to the stand by a policeman. He looked around nervously as Roger Bainbridge rose to his feet again.

"Mr O'Riordan," Bainbridge began questioning his client, "What is your relationship to Mr Livesy-Walsh?"

"He's my boyfriend!" O'Riordan announced.

Paddy looked at Aaron who had a face like thunder and was shaking his head. He put a hand on Aaron's arm to try to calm him down; he could tell how agitated he was becoming.

"Did you arrange to meet at the Purple Pineapple club on the night of September the 4th?" Bainbridge continued.

"Yes, we had a few drinks and went back to my place, as usual!"

"Did you assault Mr Livesy-Walsh, as he claims?"

"No! I wouldn't do that! I love him...and he loves me! He told me that!"

"I see...so this was just two boyfriends having a game of bondage!"

"Objection!" Amir rose to his feet, "My learned friend is putting words into his client's mouth!"

The judge looked at Bainbridge, "Please confine yourself to asking your client the questions, Mr Bainbridge, rather than answering them for him!"

Bainbridge looked a bit rattled, "Sorry your honour!" He looked at O'Riordan again, "Were you playing a game with Mr Livesy-Walsh?"

"Yes!" O'Riordan looked as if he believed every word that he was saying, "That's what two boyfriends do when they love each other! I wouldn't hurt him...like I said, I love him!"

"Thank you Mr O'Riordan," Bainbridge addressed the judge, "No further questions your honour!"

Amir stood up and realised he needed to go in for the 'kill'. He looked O'Riordan directly in the eye, "Mr O'Riordan, you claim to be Mr Livesy-Walsh's boyfriend; how long have you been seeing each other?"

"I don't know...a few months I suppose!"

"I see, can you tell me when his birthday is?"

O'Riordan knew the answer to that! He had studied Jackson's profile online and knew those details off by heart! "The 4th of August!" he replied.

"Can you tell me what you bought for his birthday?" Amir asked.

"Objection!" Bainbridge was on his feet, "I don't see what bearing this line of questioning has on this case, your honour!"

"Mr Shah, can you explain the reason for this question?" the judge looked at Amir.

"I am merely trying to ascertain the background to Mr O'Riordan's alleged relationship with my client, your honour," Amir smiled at the judge.

"Objection overruled!" the judge said, "Please continue, Mr Shah!"

"Thank you, your honour!" Amir sensed that he was getting somewhere, "Well, Mr O'Riordan! Please answer my question; what did you buy Mr Livesy-Walsh for his birthday?"

O'Riordan looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, "I don't remember!" he said.

"No?" Amir raised his eyebrows, "It was exactly a month before the night in question; and you don't remember?"

O'Riordan swallowed nervously and said the first thing that came into his head, "A watch!" he said, "That was it!"

"Is he wearing it now?" Amir asked.

O'Riordan's bravado got the better of him, "Yeah, he always wears it, because he's my boyfriend!"

"Your honour, may I present Mr Livesy-Walsh's watch to the court as an exhibit?" Amir addressed the judge.

"Please proceed," the judge replied.

Jackson removed his watch and handed it to an usher; who then gave it to Amir.

"Mr O'Riordan, is this the watch that you gave Mr Livesy-Walsh for his birthday?" Amir held the watch up so that O'Riordan could see it.

"Looks like it!" he said.

"Then, could you explain the inscription on the back of the watch? It says 'To my Jackson, forever yours, Aaron.' It seems an odd thing to be engraved on a watch that you claim to have given him!"

O'Riordan looked uncomfortable; he squirmed in the witness box like a fish out of water; caught on a hook, "He must have had that put on afterwards, so that it didn't look like it came from me!"

"That's not very plausible, is it?" Amir stared at O'Riordan, who looked away.

"Mr O'Riordan," Amir continued, "I put it to you that you stalked Mr Livesy-Walsh on the internet and you met him, by pure chance, at the Purple Pineapple club. Not believing your luck, you then drugged him and took him back to your home, where you imprisoned him by using chains; then assaulted him and raped him! When the police found out where Mr Livesy-Walsh was being held captive, you tried to flee but you were then injured in a road accident whilst trying to evade capture. You had never met Mr Livesy-Walsh before that night and you are not in a relationship with him!"

O'Riordan mumbled, hardly audible to the court, "No; he loves me!"

"I have no more questions, your honour," Amir said, "but I would like to bring another witness to the stand; a Pierre Dupont."

"Please continue," the judge nodded towards Amir.

Pierre was called to the witness box and Amir started questioning him, "Monsieur Dupont, You are a professional photographer and I believe that you once did a photo-shoot with Mr Livesy-Walsh."

"Zat is correct," Pierre answered, "More zan one in fact."

"You also took pictures of Mr O'Riordan; did he speak to you about Mr Livesy-Walsh?"

"Yes, 'ee did! He seemed to want to know a lot about him; even 'is address! Of course, I would not give zat information!"

"So, you did not get the feeling that Mr O'Riordan and Mr Livesy-Walsh were in a relationship; before they met at the Purple Pineapple club?"

"No!" Pierre stated, emphatically, "The way 'ee was pumping me for information, gave me the impression that they had never met! Otherwise why would 'ee be asking such questions?"

"Thank you, Monsieur Dupont. No more questions, your honour."

The judge summed up and dismissed the jury so that they could go away to reach a verdict. Aaron met Jackson in the corridor outside and hugged him, "You did brilliantly!" Aaron beamed.

"That 'watch trick' of Amir's got Deano rattled, didn't it? I just hope the jury can see through him!" Jackson said.

Brett, Mason, Hazel, Sylvia and Paddy all appeared together and hugged Jackson in turn.

"I think it's an open and shut case!" Paddy smiled, "O'Riordan hasn't got a leg to stand on!"

"Are you OK?" Hazel's eyes were full of concern for her son.

"Just a bit shaken up!" Jackson replied, "It was almost as bad as being held by that lunatic!"

"It's all over now!" Hazel tried to comfort Jackson.

"Not yet it isn't," Jackson corrected her, "We haven't got a verdict yet!"

"I could do with a bit of fresh air," Sylvia said, "Anyone want to join me?"

"I'm staying here," Jackson replied, "you go outside if you want."

Everyone, except Jackson and Hazel, went to stretch their legs. Hazel did not want to leave her son. When they were left on their own, Jackson and Hazel started chatting.

"I'm glad we've got a chance to talk privately, Mum," Jackson studied Hazel with his big brown eyes, "I wanted to ask you something!"

"You can ask me anything," Hazel replied, "You know that!"

"Well, you know Janice is our housekeeper now?"

"That's hardly headline news is it? Of course I do!"

"Well," Jackson was unsure whether asking his mother was a good idea, "Aaron and I have talked about having a baby...by a surrogate mother; and, well, Janice has volunteered to be our surrogate!"

"OK! I would love to see you and Aaron with a family of your own; if that's what you want, but, why are you asking me about it?" Hazel queried.

"Well, I'd love kids; and I know Aaron would too; judging by the way he is with Janice's son. But, I don't know if all this would affect my friendship with Janice. As you know, we've known each other since school and have always got on really well; but, could her having my baby, or Aaron's baby, ruin everything? I'm wondering if it wouldn't be better to find a surrogate who we don't know."

"I see!" Hazel smiled, "Well, you said she offered; and she must be certain that she can handle it! It's not like you're forcing her into it, is it? You'll just have to be careful that Janice doesn't want to keep the baby when it's born."

"I don't think she will!" Jackson had not thought about that possibility, "She's probably got enough to cope with...little Ben's disability for one thing!"

"What's wrong with him; if you don't mind me asking?"

"He has a spinal problem which makes it difficult for him to walk. He manages a few little steps sometimes, but usually he has to be carried around. Aaron is brilliant with him; he'll carry him in his arms or, quite often, he'll give Ben a piggy-back, jiggling him up and down and making him laugh! He's so good with Ben; I just know he'd make a perfect dad! Ben idolises my wonderful husband! Janice said Ben's real father walked out because he couldn't cope with Ben; they were very young when they married and Janice reckons he missed his freedom."

"Well, sounds to me like you'd make perfect parents!" Hazel grinned, "If you can get over this hang-up of Janice carrying the child and you think it won't cause too many problems; then I say go for it!"

"Thanks, Mum!" Jackson hugged his mother. She had just given him the confirmation that he was seeking.

Just as the others returned to rejoin Hazel and Jackson, Amir appeared from the courtroom and addressed them all, "We'd better all get back in there!" he said, "The jury have reached a verdict!"

"On both charges?" Hazel enquired.

"Yes!" Amir answered, "The charge of abduction and false imprisonment AND the charge of rape."

They all reassembled in the courtroom and the judge once more took his place. The foreman of the jury was asked to stand and face the judge.

"Has the jury reached a verdict on both charges?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honour!" the foreman answered.

"On the first charge; of abduction and false imprisonment, do you find the defendant guilty, or not guilty?"

Jackson, Aaron and their friends and family waited anxiously for the foreman's words!


	8. Chapter 8

The Livesy-Walsh Chronicles – Chapter 8

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The courtroom was hushed as everyone sat on the edge of their seats; all waiting for the next word that the foreman of the jury would utter.

"Guilty!" he said; both Aaron and Jackson nearly jumped up in the air with delight! Paddy was sure he heard Aaron say "YES!" under his breath!

"...and on the second charge of rape, do you find the defendant guilty, or not guilty?" the judge asked.

"Guilty!" the foreman replied.

The judge looked at O'Riordan; standing in the dock. His face was ashen; he was reeling from shock at the verdict. He really believed in his own twisted fantasy and now his make-believe world had been turned upside down.

"Dean Michael O'Riordan, you have been found guilty of the charges brought by this court and it is now my duty to pass sentence. For the abduction and unlawful imprisonment of Jackson Livesy-Walsh, you will serve seven years at Her Majesty's pleasure. For the rape of Jackson Livesy-Walsh, you will serve five years; both sentences to run consecutively. Take him down!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron and Jackson had celebrated their victory in their favourite way: they had got a little drunk and a little crazy, with the help of their friends and family. They had insisted on buying Amir a drink, although he said that he never touched alcohol but he was happy to accept a soft drink. In any case, he had to drive back to his hotel and he promised to pass on Aaron and Jackson's thanks to the Sultan for letting him handle the case. Amir told the couple that the Sultan had left instructions that he wanted to be told the outcome of the trial and that Jackson had been in his thoughts and prayers.

Once all the fuss had died down and everyone had gone, Aaron and Jackson retired to bed after a long, tiring day.

"I knew justice would be done!" Aaron was beaming from ear to ear! "That Amir is the dog's bollocks!"

"You do have a way with words!" Jackson laughed, "But I have to agree! Thank you for standing by me through it all!"

"You don't have to thank me!"

"Yes, I do! All that trouble, being kidnapped by Deano and what happened afterwards...when I couldn't..."

"Ssshhh!" Aaron put his forefinger to Jackson's lips, "I love you and nothing will ever change that! I would have waited forever for you to recover! It's not your fault that some psycho stalker came along and attacked you. I'll always be here, at your side, to get us through whatever life throws at us!"

Jackson was filling up, "You are so special Aaron! I've decided that I want us to have a baby together and I think Janice has given us the perfect solution; offering to be our surrogate. Shall we tell her we'd like to go ahead?"

Aaron kissed Jackson, passionately, "Yeah, I'd love that! Do you realise, if Janice has the baby, it will effectively be a little brother or sister for Ben!"

"You like that little lad a lot, don't you?"

"No!" Aaron answered and Jackson looked confused, but was soon put in the picture when Aaron continued, "I love him!"

Jackson kissed Aaron and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that he had come to love with all his heart, "...and you'll love our little boy, or girl, just as much! I know you will; and so will I!"

Aaron thought back to the night of the attack on Jackson, "It's a pity you missed that audition at the studios in London; that would have been quite a good job, wouldn't it? Couldn't you try for it again?"

"No way!" Jackson looked horrified, "I'd have had to work in London a lot of the time; and I NEVER want to go there, not ever again!"

"But, wouldn't they give you another chance? In view of the circumstances, I mean."

"The job went to Kyle Kirkland; I'm sure he was the front runner anyway. They hold auditions to make it look fair, but loads of these jobs are already earmarked for someone. Anyway, I had a call from the studios in Leeds; they want me to audition for a presenter's spot on the 'Northern Lights Tonight' programme. Bill McKee is moving on and they need a new bod to take his place."

"Do you think you'll get it?"

"It's as good as mine! Our friend Tony Hughes is putting in a good word for me; and I know he holds a lot of sway!"

"Well, it would be handy if you did get it," Aaron looked at Jackson with a warm smile, "Then you can still live here at home. If we're going to have a little one, I want you to take your fair share of being woken up at night!"

"Oh thanks!" Jackson's sarcasm came to the surface, "I'm glad I'm useful for something around here!"

"You can be useful...for certain things!" Aaron had a smirk on his face as he pulled Jackson close and kissed him.

"Mmmm! I suppose I could be a help, at that!" Jackson grinned broadly; his husband always had that effect on him!

xxxxxxxxxx

The months passed and Janice the housekeeper slowly became Janice the surrogate mother! As she grew bigger with Aaron's child, she became 'part of the family' and Jackson took on another housekeeper, Richard; initially on a part-time basis. Richard had answered Aaron and Jackson's advertisement and they had hit it off with him straight away, even though they had envisaged another female housekeeper at first. He also soon struck up a friendship with Janice who, in the latter stages of her pregnancy, eased off the work in the house. Richard was a confident gay man, happy in his own skin. He had dark hair, brown eyes, a slim build and was quite flamboyant. The fact that he was gay did not influence Aaron and Jackson's decision to hire him. He had actually previously been a manservant for a Lord; and knew all the 'social graces' whenever his employers were entertaining guests. Unlike Janice, who had been solely a housekeeper, Richard became more of a personal assistant with domestic duties thrown in! The arrangement suited Aaron and Jackson and they soon felt that Richard was indispensible!

Richard also loved little Ben and would even find time to keep him amused when Aaron and Jackson were otherwise engaged. He did some research online about Ben's condition and found that there were experiments on stem-cell treatments in America which could possibly help the lad.

"Hey, Jan," Richard always shortened Janice's name as a term of affection, he was sitting with his laptop in Aaron and Jackson's study, "It says here that a doctor in this clinic in New York has operated on a girl with Ben's condition; and she's able to walk a few hundred yards now and keeps improving all the time!"

"Yeah," Janice replied, "but have you seen how much the treatment costs! My lottery numbers still haven't come up!"

Aaron and Jackson happened to walk in on the conversation, "What's this about a lottery win?" Jackson asked.

"It's the money I'd need to give Ben some treatment in America!" Janice replied, pointing at Richard's laptop screen.

Aaron and Jackson studied the information, "I could pay for that!" Jackson said.

"What? I can't ask you to foot the bill for Ben!" Janice was taken aback at Jackson's generosity.

"You're not asking, we're offering!" Jackson gesticulated towards Aaron, to include him in the 'we'.

"Yeah...Ben's like a son to us!" Aaron backed up his husband, as always, "After all, he is the older brother of our unborn child!"

"But..." Janice started, but did not have a chance to speak any more.

"No buts!" Jackson cut in, "We haven't finalised the fee for your surrogacy yet. Well, that's it, on the screen, plus the price of air fares to America; and Canada of course!"

"I'll never be able to repay you!" Janice looked close to tears.

"Who said anything about repayment?" Jackson asked, "Ben's a very special little boy. I know all about spinal injury and recovering from it. I'd love to give him the same kind of chance that I once had. We love him, like our own!"

Janice threw her arms around Jackson and gave him a hug, "You really are an angel you know!" She then embraced Aaron, "You too, Aaron!"

Aaron put his hand on Janice's baby bump, "Be careful of Ben's little brother!" he said, with a chuckle.

"It's a boy then, is it?" Richard asked, "When did you find that out?"

"Aaron took me to the scan this morning; and they told us," Janice replied, putting her own hand on her tummy, "Little Livesy-Walsh here is a chip of the old block! He's already kicked me I don't know how many times today!"

They all laughed.

"Where's Ben?" Jackson enquired.

"He's up in his room, watching that DVD he got for his fifth birthday," Richard replied.

"What's it called again?" Aaron asked.

"Captain Galaxy on Planet X!" Richard announced.

"Yeah, I remembered something about Captain Galaxy!" Aaron rolled his eyes, "Our Ben's head is always up in the stars!"

"Nothing wrong with aiming for the stars!" Jackson looked at his husband, "I did...and I reached the unreachable one!"

"You old softie!" Aaron playfully slapped Jackson's shoulder.

"Good! Now I've got two witnesses to your physical abuse!" Jackson feigned agony.

"I didn't see anything, did you Jan?" Richard said, with a smirk.

"Not a thing!" Janice replied.

"A fat lot of use you two are!" Jackson said, indignantly, before they all burst out laughing!

xxxxxxxxxx

Hazel and Sylvia sat in Aaron and Jackson's living room with the drinks that Richard had just poured for them. Jackson came into the room and smiled at them, as Richard headed for the kitchen.

"So," Hazel said, "You've now got Richard AND Janice on the payroll! It's getting more like 'Upstairs Downstairs' every day in this house!"

"Yes," Sylvia added, "You'll soon have more people below stairs than you have upstairs!"

"I hope not!" Jackson chuckled, "We haven't got a basement! If they were below stairs, it would mean that they were buried under the foundations!"

"I hope you've still got room to put us up when we want to stay!" Hazel said.

"Yeah; no problems!" Jackson smiled at his mother, "Only four bedrooms are in use; there's still two spare ones for you two!"

"Glad to hear it!" Sylvia laughed, "I thought we'd have to 'book in', like a hotel!"

"Feels like a hotel at times!" Jackson commented, "People always in and out! I wondered if this place would be too big for just me and Aaron, but now, I think it needs to be bigger!"

Aaron happened to walk in at that point; he looked at his husband, "Oh no! Don't tell me you're planning an extension! I don't want a load of brick-dust over the carpets!"

"You're such a tart, sometimes!" Jackson teased him.

"Better than being a Muppet!" Aaron retorted.

"Now then boys...play nice!" Hazel chastised them.

"Of course we will; we always do!" Jackson pulled Aaron to him. They shared a brief kiss.

"Awww! You remind me of my Brett!" Sylvia had a goofy grin on her face, "He and Mason often share an affectionate little peck while I'm there; round at their place."

"What time are they coming?" Jackson asked.

"They should be here any minute now," Sylvia said, "It shouldn't take them much longer to get from Emmerdale."

Richard reappeared, "Are Miss Rhodes and Mrs Frost staying for dinner?"

"Yes Richard...oh, and Brett and Mason will be here soon, so that will be six of us all together!" Jackson said.

"Very well; I'll set the places in the dining room!" Richard said, as he departed again.

"He's a real treasure!" Jackson commented.

"He certainly knows his P's and Q's," Sylvia said, "Did you say he used to work for a Lord?"

"Yes, on the Pendlesham Estate!"

"Oh, very posh!" Hazel said, "Why did he leave there?"

"Money!" Jackson replied, "We were offering him more than his lordship was paying him! To be honest, I think the aristocracy are a bit stingy when it comes to paying staff wages!"

Later that evening, Aaron, Jackson and their guests were sitting around the table chatting. They had just finished their dessert and Hazel wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin, "That was delicious! Did you say Janice cooked it?"

"It was a joint effort I think," Jackson answered his mother, "I know Richard likes to rustle up a culinary delight or two! I think Richard cooked the joint and Janice took charge of the sweet!"

"I'll have to employ them in my restaurant!" Brett chuckled.

"Oi! Hands off!" Aaron looked at Brett with his trademark sneer, "Richard's going nowhere! He's much too valuable here!"

"What about Janice?" Brett asked.

"Well, I don't think Janice will be available for a while! She's only got two weeks to go now!" Aaron was referring to Janice's expected confinement.

"You should have asked her to join us for dinner!" Hazel said, "After all, she's like one of the family now!"

"I did ask her!" Jackson defended himself, "But she said she'd rather share a meal with Richard later; they enjoy their little get-togethers at mealtimes. If Richard wasn't gay, I'd think there was a romance going on there!"

"Just as well there isn't!" Aaron chuckled, "When Janice goes off to Canada; I don't want to be faced with a heartbroken Richard, crying on my shoulder!"

"Is she going for good, then?" Hazel asked.

"Well, her brother has asked her to stay long-term at his place," Jackson replied, "They don't know how long it will take to get Ben sorted!"

"Anyway," Mason changed the subject, "Have you decided on a name for the baby yet?"

"We thought about an amalgamation of our names," Jackson replied, "But we're not sure how to put them together to create a good name."

"What about 'Jackon'?" Sylvia suggested.

"Too much like Jackson!" Aaron said.

"Aakson?" Hazel joined in the baby-naming contest.

"Sounds like a power tool; 'I'll use my Aakson to drill through that wall'!" Jackson commented and everyone laughed.

"What about Jaron?" Aaron hit on an idea and everyone went quiet.

"I like that!" Sylvia said.

"Yeah, so do I!" Hazel agreed.

"I think we've found our name, babe!" Jackson smiled lovingly at his husband.

"Sounds classy," Brett said, "Jaron Livesy-Walsh!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Richard appeared at the door, looking flustered, "I'm sorry to interrupt, ladies and gentlemen, but it looks like Janice has gone into labour!"

The six of them jumped up and ran to the kitchen, where Janice was sitting on a chair, puffing and holding herself.

"Just take deep breaths, sweetheart!" Hazel took charge, "That's it!"

"Let's get her to the hospital," Brett said, "We can take her in my car if you like; I haven't had anything to drink as I was driving home later!"

"You're not supposed to have the baby for two weeks yet!" Aaron looked at Janice.

"Tell him that!" Janice pointed at her tummy, "I don't think little Livesy-Walsh is in the mood to wait!"

Jackson looked at Aaron, "Just like his father...no patience!"

Aaron was about to reply with a smart-arse remark, but Janice bellowed at the top of her voice and the moment passed!

When Janice stopped to draw a breath, she was concerned about her first-born, "What about Ben?"

"Don't worry about him!" Richard said, "He'll be fine here with me; I'll look after him. You just do what you've got to do!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson both paced the floor in the waiting room of the maternity unit, with Sylvia, Hazel, Brett and Mason sitting watching them!

"It's bad enough one father wearing a trench in the floor...but two..." Hazel tried to break the tense atmosphere!

"How long is it now?" Aaron asked.

"Two minutes since you last said 'now long is it now?'" Mason answered with a cheeky grin.

Just then, a young oriental-looking nurse entered, "Mr Livesy-Walsh?"

"YES!" both Aaron and Jackson answered together, which brought about a quizzical look from the nurse.

"Congratulations!" the nurse said, "You've got a healthy baby boy!"

Aaron and Jackson hugged; Brett and Mason hugged; Hazel and Sylvia hugged!

A new chapter in their lives had begun.

xxxxxxxxxx

A month later, Janice and Ben were at the airport with their friends.

"I'm going to miss you all, so much!" Janice said, as she kissed Aaron, Jackson, Richard and little baby Jaron.

"You take care," Jackson said, "Make sure you let us know how you get on with Ben."

"Of course I will...I still can't believe I'm going to get the chance to have him treated...it's all down to you guys!"

"Will your brother meet you at the airport?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, he knows what time my flight should get in; him and his wife are so looking forward to meeting Ben!"

"Nothing like a good, old-fashioned family reunion, is there?" Richard quipped in his inimitable style!

Aaron, who had been holding Jaron in his arms, passed the baby to Jackson, then bent down to speak to Ben, who was in a small wheelchair to get him to the aeroplane, "So long tiger! You be good for your mummy, won't you!"

"Uncle Aaron," Ben's eyes were looking moist, "can't you come with us...please!"

Aaron's eyes also looked watery, "I'll come and visit as soon as I can...and Uncle Jackson and Uncle Richard."

"Come on then, my little soldier!" Janice looked affectionately at her son, "Say goodbye!"

Richard, Aaron and Jackson; who was still holding Jaron, waved as Janice and Ben disappeared into the departure tunnel. Aaron fought back the tears as he watched Ben waving to him until he was out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Aaron and Jackson were back home, in bed.

"I expect they'll be half way across the ocean by now!" Jackson mused.

"Yeah...I hope they can do something for Ben; I'm really going to miss him!" Aaron's lips trembled.

Jackson picked up on his husband's mood, "Awww! Come here!" He pulled Aaron into a hug, comforting him.

"We will go and visit, won't we!" Aaron said, as he gulped back the tears.

"Yeah, of course we will! I'll miss him too, you know! But we've got little Jaron to think about now! We're luckier than Janice; our son is perfect; it's lucky he wasn't born with Ben's condition!"

"It wouldn't have made any difference if he had been; I'd still love him, just the same!"

"You know what?" Jackson stroked Aaron's hair, "You really have become the man I always thought you could be; I love you so much!"

Aaron looked into Jackson's big brown eyes. He saw love in those eyes; he saw trust in those eyes. He knew that nothing would ever come between them in their lives. Having been through so much together, they had a bond that would last a lifetime.

"Do you think we'll have any more children?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know! Do you want more?"

"Not this minute!" Aaron replied, looking at the cot next to their bed, "I think this little mite will be taking all our attention for the foreseeable!"

Jackson also looked at the cot; he could still scarcely believe that the little sleeping bundle in front of his eyes was now his responsibility! It filled him with a mixture of apprehension, pride and absolute joy.

"This little man is going to have a great life!" Jackson cooed, "He's got two parents who love the bones of him; and he'll never want for anything...I'll see to that!"

"I love you Jackson!" Aaron smiled at his husband.

"I love you too! I always have and I always will!"

They kissed. A bright future was all theirs for the taking.

THE END


End file.
